The Lights Went Out In Dimino
by Mona-san Kaiba sister
Summary: MY FIRST SONGFIC!Follows Reba's song "The Lights Went Out in Georga". I don't own anything. Doesn't contain much Romance. Character Deaths. R&R please.


Mona: HIHI!! Welcome to my new and very first song fic. I don't think its very good but still its only a first...

Jou: ITS HORIBLE!

Mona: All because of the ending right? x3 *proud of herself*

Seto: YOU MADE ME THE BAD GUY! *glares*

Mona: O.O *frozen*

Seto: *sighs* Twin of Joey Wheeler - Mona does not own Yu-gi-oh! or "The Lights Went out in Georga" by Reba. If she did own Yu-gi-oh! There would never have been a 4Kids dub and would probebly be in the naughty section.

Mona: x3

~JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS~

Seto sighed when he sat down ata local diner. It was going to rain that night. You could just hear the thunder off in the distance. He had just gotten back from a buisness trip and wanted a coffee before going to see his boyfriend Jou. He missed hima nd wantd to spend some time with him.

"Hey Kaiba," Atemu said with a serious look. "can I talk to you for a minute. Its about Jou."

Seto took a seat next to hima nd ordered a black coffee. While he waited seto started the conversation:

"Whats wrong with Jou?' Seto asked.

"i'm afraid he's not home tonight." Atemu said. "otogi and him, while you were gone, were together."

Seto couldn't believe waht he was hearing. Why would Jou, the love of his life, be with dice boy? he just couldn't understand.  
Atemu saw the look of surprise turn to anger. He aslo had another thing to tell hima nd he knew it was going to hurt him more.

"kaiba don't lose your head," he said. "To tell you the truth... i've been with him myself."

Seto was hot happy. He was Pissed off. and it was shown clearly on his face. Atemu got scared and left the diner.

He walked back to the Kame Game Shop where he and yugi lived. Yugi was a little upset with him for sleeping with jou and made Atemu sleep on the couch. Atemu was surprised that Yugi didn't tell Kaiba.

Speaking of kaiba he lost his rare friendship with the stunt hima nd jou pulled. Atemu didn't really have alot of them, but wished he could stop losing them.

Seto went home. Him and Jou have been living together for a while now and after looking around the dark mansion found that Jou was in fact gone.

After finally settling down in the library, seto got to thinking. He looked at the "Gone with The Wind" book, bulled it down and opened it up and grabed the hand gun his step-falther left behind. He knew what he was going to do.

Seto walked to the Kame Game Shop with the hand gun hidden in his pocket. He quietly went in threw the back seeing small tracks in the soft earth. Seto ignored this and looked in the window.

Atemu was lying in an awkward position. He was half on the couch and half on the floor. A dark liquid flowed from the tan couch cushion to the white carpet. Atemu... was dead.

Yugi hurd a goun shot form his room and halled ass down to where atemu was sleeping. Yugi screamed when he saw atemu dead on the couch. There was antoher gun shot and yugi looked out the window seeing Kaiba holding a hand gun. Yugi quickly called 911 and the police came emedietly.

Seto was in cuffs and sitting in the back of the police car. Honda, Chieff of police, shook his head and asked Seto:

"Why'd you do it?"

The judge said guilty win no evedecnce agensed him. Judge congradulated Honda for a job well done and decided to head home for supper.  
My brohter was killed before I could talk to him. No one was allowed to. Not even me.  
I wanted to tell him that the small foot trackes Honda found where mine. Jou, that night, had never left. Thats one body that will never be found because little brother doesn't miss when he aim the gun....

~END~

AUTHOR: WATCH OUT OTOGI! YOUR GONNA BE NEXT !!! x3 If you haven't figured it out. Mokuba's the Narator and heres some translations:  
Jou= Joey  
Otogi=Duke  
Atemu=Yami Yugi

This is my first song Fic Please don't Flame. Otherwise you'll make Jou cry.

Mokuba: yay i killed people x3

Seto: Now Mokuba thats not a good thing. *mokuba runs off* HEY GET BACK HERE! I'M NOT DONE TALKING!!

Jou: R&R PLEASE! OUR LIVES DEPEND ON IT!


End file.
